One Step In, One Step Out
by Suffering Angel
Summary: a little DAIKEN I wrote for one o' me very best friends ever ^_^ angst, drama, romance, fluff... all in here! :D and congrats again, Tali!


I don't own Digimon.

A/N: this is a gift for a really special person. Congratulations, Tali-Oneesama! :D

One step in, one step out.

I hesitated. It was so surreal. Everything. The light, the texture of the air, the smell… god, I love his smell… He has this cologne that just seems to get stuck in your nosetrails and leave you hanging for hours in complete and utter bliss. I could hardly keep myself on this side of the door. I loved his smell… I loved everything about him…

But as I reached for the doorknob, my hand froze, as did my heart. What was I doing? This was the man who meant everything to me. Everything. More than my life…

Then why was I holding back? We're best friends, we can share everything, right?!

Everything… other than how I feel.

If only I had more Courage… he has the Courage between us… I'm just trying not to panic.

He has this strength to him… this confidence about a lot of things. I know he can't do everything right. Heck, he messes things up to many times. But I don't mind. Because I know that whenever he'll fall, whenever he'll break, I'll be right there to catch him. To get him back together again.

Then why am I still on this side of the door?

Why? Because I'm scared?

Hell, yeah!

I'm scared.

Because, if I fall, who will get me back together? Who will catch me? Who will kiss all the pain away? Who… who will be there for me to dream of?

Who will be my best friend?

My dream, my nightmare, my waking minutes?

My everything?

I take a step backward. I… I can't go in! What if… what if he sees through me, sees that I'm not worth his time? What if… what if he found someone else?

I… I can't take it! No! It, it couldn't! All of my life I had bad luck… lost people… why, why?!

I close my eyes, yet I still see him. His smiling face. His shining eyes. That tenderness which seems to only be directed towards me… My perfect vision of him was during that Christmas when we were out shopping for our friends. He was so cute with that scarf of his…

No, no! I mustn't think of such things! I must be strong… but I'm weak… weak for him. He's my weakness. My soft spot.

The only thing I want in the world… and the only thing I can't have. Why, damn it, why can't I have you?! I want you so badly… your eyes, to look into mine. Your hands to hold mine when it's cold. Your lips to touch mine, so tenderly, like I've imagined so many times before… 

Why can't I have this? Why?

I opened the door. It was dark. Gloomy. You like it that way, it suits you so perfectly well, koi. Too well.

"Daisuke?"

I froze. His voice sounds so soft, like bells… so heavenly… It's so hard to see him as that demon in purple garments that we fought not that long ago…

My angel…

And My doom.

"Sorry I was late. I… I had to finish my chores."

My throat is so dry… our eyes lock. My knees get weak. Air. I need air. I need air, I'm drowning in your eyes, can't you see it? I'm drowning… and I don't want out.

"Oh. That's all right. Come in, have a seat."

I sat down, not a moment too soon. My knees always get weak when you're around, Koi. Always.

No, Koi, don't look away. Why, Koi, look at me again! 

Then I see WHAT you're looking at… and my heart freezes. No, Koi, no…

"I got the results today… Mama and Papa are really happy… it's a good college…"

I try to swallow, but I end up choking. You can't do this to me, Koi! I'm drowning in your soul, and you're taking away my last life line!

"When… when are you leaving?"

He put the letter in his lap and sighed heavily. I raised my hand, then put it back down. I wanted to wipe that tear away. I really did…

"I… I'm not."

AIR! 

The first instinct I have is to jump high as the clouds. Jump, and never land. But his eyes make me drown again. Oh, Koi, how I love you…

"Why?"

His lips twist in that sad smile of his, a smile I learned to accept. A smile I learned to know. A smile I learned to love, cherish, and hold with me in my heart.

And then he looked at me again. Eye to eye. Soul to soul. And it's as though our hearts beat together once more.

"I think you know why."

A drowning man. A broken man. A shattered man. He has saved me. Each and every time. I love him. I'd do everything for him. I couldn't imagine a moment without him. I love you, Koi. I love you. I never want you out of my sight again.

Two whispers floated in the room, seemingly not reaching the other's ear. But we never needed to hear each other, now did we, Koi? We never needed words to understand each other.

And your lips touch mine, with such gentleness, such caring… such love… 

I'm drowning, Ken. I'm drowning in your love.. And I don't ever want to breath again.

A/N: ^-^ congrats again, Tali-Oneechan! *hugs*

Dai&Ken: *in cheerleading outfits* that was soooo beautiful! *cheer*

Kaizer: *waves his pompom around reluctantly.* weeeeeeee --;;;


End file.
